Trust
by supernerd3333
Summary: Bakura took Yugi hostage to torture Yami. Kaiba saved the pharaoh but there was something wrong with the body. They needed to figure out a solution and save Yugi, who didn’t seem too desperate for saving. SYY, YBY
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trust

Author: supernerd3333

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Ha, didn't forget it this time.

Summary: Bakura took Yugi hostage to torture Yami. Kaiba saved the pharaoh but there was something wrong with the body. They needed to figure out a solution and save Yugi, who didn't seem to be too desperate for saving. S/YY, B/Y

Warning: Kaiba/Yami, Bakura/Yugi. Don't like it, don't read. A little spoiler for Ancient Egypt. I suck at romance, don't say I didn't warn you. I try to put some action into it, but seems like I failed. Watch out for grammar mistakes. A lot of it doesn't really make sense, but it's the best my brain can do.

Here is my first chaptered story. I want to make it centered more on action, but it didn't work. This may be a very mushy story for all I know since I only finished this chapter and have basically no idea what's going to happen next. You guys would just wait and see.

Flames welcome. I can take it. Just don't flame the pairing, that's stupid.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yugi, YUGI!" A desperate cry was heard across the shadow realm. The owner of the voice looked lost and helpless. The forever-proud game face showed none of the confidence it always had but instead whole lot of worry. He was running around aimlessly, didn't know where he was going to find his light. Distraught crimson eyes scanned around for any sign of multicolored hair, yet finding none.

Suddenly, a psychotic laugh echoed in the vast shadow realm. Recognizing it instantly, the royal figure muttered with despise as if mere mentioning of that name would taint his mouth forever. "Tomb Robber."

"Ah, I am pleased you recognized my laugh so quickly. I think I should ask for a patent for my signature laugh, huh? Then I don't need a signature card anymore. Although I do wonder if anyone is dumb enough to ask me for money once they hear me laugh, don't you think so, pharaoh?" The owner of the vampire-like voice kept on talking, knowing it would make the pharaoh more irritated and worried than before, giving him an advantage. After all, he had the one thing that was most important in the other's life, the boy who gave this life to the other by piecing together the Puzzle.

Sure enough, his tactics worked. A voice as rich as Horus' roared. "Give him back right this minute, Tomb Robber, or suffer an eternity in the shadows. And how come I have a body now?"

"Woo, impatient aren't we?" The kidnapper was enjoying this greatly to say the least. He got the pharaoh exactly where he wanted him. 'Your clemency will be your downfall, pharaoh.' "How you got the body is top secret. Yet if you want to get a mutant-haired dwarf whose growth hormones somehow got transported to his eyes instead of to his bones, then follow the trail of stones. But I advise you to come quickly, I can't seem to wake him up form his little…nap." A malicious laugh filled the shadow realm and no one needed a psychology degree to know that he had some sort of psychological problem, one not good for bystanders around him. He sure wasn't kidding about the signature part.

'Oh that psycho, if he does anything that hurts little Yugi, he is going to regret it.' Let's just say that the pharaoh is mad and you don't really want Horus on earth to be mad. Since our beloved tomb robber already did exactly that, then go find cover and prepare for war.

A trail of stones appeared from nowhere and extended into the darkness. The proud figure took a deep breath and ran to an unknown place that would surely turn into a bloody battlefield.

Yami finally reached his destination as a certain white haired fiend came into view. Beside him, a tiny figure was bounded tightly by iron chains around a pillar. There was no way to escape. "Yugi." He cried out but there was no response. Either the boy was unconscious or de… 'No, I can't think like that, Yugi is still alive. Bakura needs him to be alive.' Despair shone through the crimson eyes. His light was hurt, all because of one person.

And the one person who had done this was highly amused. Seeing the pharaoh's desperation, he chuckled and drawled. "What are you thinking about? You are usually the talkative one. Too shocked to see your precious light lifeless? Well, I suppose you should be. Your highness has always hoped your light would live without being held back by you, or worse, _killed_ because of you."

"Shut up!" The pharaoh's third eye shone brightly on his forehead as he threw some dark energy to distract Bakura and rushed to Yugi's side, or tried to. He was blocked by a force field. He would have blasted it to pieces if he hadn't heard Yugi's painful cry as he ran into the force field.

Bakura, after dodging the energy ball, smirked seeing the concern shown on the pharaoh's face. "Awww, you hurt my feeling. Do you really think I would make things so easy for you? You truly underestimated me. The force field around him is linked to his life energy. You attack the force field, you attack him. You blast the force field, and you little light will go join his mommy."

Yami looked at the pained expression on Yugi's face. The little boy had already been through too much for him. He was not going to let him get hurt anymore or worse, die. It was his problem, and he was going to settle this himself. "Tomb Robber, I think this feud has gone on long enough. This world cannot contain both of us. Let's settle this once and for all. On last duel, to determine which one of us will be exterminated and which will survive. But no matter who wins, the winner is not going to hurt Yugi."

Bakura merely chuckled at the suggestion. "Pharaoh, King of Games, you really think I am that dumb? Do you think I brought you all this way and created a body for you just to duel you? We have had enough duels and I never won. I came to conclude that I might not be able to beat you at that silly game. But why bother to take chance on dueling when you can get a hostage that will make your opponent do everything?"

Yami growled at this as Bakura's smirk threatened to break out of his face. "I know you will never do anything to hurt a hair on the boy's head. So if you don't want him to suffer the most painful death, then I suggest you to surrender everything you have. And don't you even think about killing me, cause I linked my life energy with his also. You attack me, you attack him. You send me to shadow realm, you send him to shadow realm, And the force field will not go away just because you wounded me. I live, he lives. I die, he dies. Unless, of course, you want to conduct a little experiment, for I am willing to participate." He then opened his arm and virtually asked Yami to attack him.

Yami narrowed his eyes. He would not risk Yugi's life. He could not hurt the innocent boy. He meant too much to him. And Bakura knew that as well as he did. "Alright, tomb robber, I surrender. You can do what ever you want to do to me, but let Yugi go. You have no business with him. If you are willing to do that, then I am at you mercy."

The tomb robber was pleased, very pleased. He had total control of the situation. "No, I won't hurt him. I would have no further use for him and would be too busy enjoying his power than to torture your puny light. And since we are in the shadow realm, I can't go back from a promise."

After hearing this, Yami took off his puzzle and placed it on the ground, waiting for Bakura's move. A sadistic smirk formed on Bakura's face. The pharaoh finally was at his mercy. He ambled toward the pharaoh and stopped till there was only an inch between them. "I am going to enjoy this immensely, pharaoh, using the old way." Then he quickly connected his right fist with Yami's jaw, sending the later stumbling backward.

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed with anger, but did nothing about it. Any wrong move would cause Yugi pain, even his death. He was not going to risk it. He would take this. Closing his eyes and making sure the mental barrier was up, he prepared himself for the attack and mutilation that would sure follow.

Bakura smirked maliciously as he began to attack. 'He is mine.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The infamous Kaiba Corp. CEO was sitting in his office, holding his head, and definitely not looking as arrogant. He was working on the usual company stuff when suddenly his head started to hurt. 'Maybe Mokuba is right, I really shouldn't have worked for two days straight without sleep.' But something at the back at his mind said that this wasn't as simple as overworking.

Then, a blinding golden light engulfed his office. Appearing from nowhere, the Millennium Rod landed on his desk.

'What the hell? OK, Mokuba is definitely right, I have been working too much.' Yet when he stared at the rod, something seemed to draw him to it. Maybe it was the intricate carving, maybe it was the smooth golden texture, he just wanted to touch it. And hell to logic and common sense, he just wanted to touch it, and no one was going to stop him. Well, no one was in the office except him, (who wanted to?) but that was just to emphasize the point.

When he touched it, the light disappeared, his office disappeared. The only thing left was impenetrable darkness. 'I know where I am, I've been here before.' Being the genius he was, he figured out that he was in the shadow realm. Not that he believed all those nonsense, but he had been pulled in here once too many times to completely deny its existence.

'How on earth did I end up here?' Kaiba cursed as he tried to figure out how to get out. Then a maniacal laughter reached his ears.

"So, pharaoh, you want to play tough, huh? No worry, I enjoy this side of you. It's just going to make your eventual scream more satisfying."

Kaiba recognized that voice well. It was not everyday that someone sounded like a vampire walked into your tournament. What made him freeze was that Bakura seemed to be hurting Yami, the former pharaoh and spirit of the puzzle those idiots so fond of talking about. Without wasting a second, he ran toward the source of that voice.

Finally reaching his destination, he hid behind a boulder and peeked at the scene. What he saw made his blood freeze. In the back, Yugi, tied to a pillar, was now awake and crying incessantly. His violet eyes filled with worry as he begged the person in the middle to stop the beating. But Bakura never heeded the plea nor did he even hear it. His brown eyes were now tinted with crimson and filled with malice, focusing only on the person lying lifelessly on the ground, hanger for blood and pain from the said person. Yami's inanimate form, which did not even suppose to exist, was battered from all the beatings. Cuts and bruises marred the flawless skin. Blood seeped from the untended wounds, coloring his torn clothes.

Bakura lifted Yami up by collar. "Now what has become the glorious pharaoh of Egypt, lord of the two lands, the Horus on earth?" Yami's crimson eyes barely opened, hardly registering what Bakura was saying. "Look at you, all beaten up like any other scum in the street who you thought was worthless. Tell me, how does it feel to be at the bottom of the food chain, being beaten without your palace guard or your little friends running around to help you. How does it feel to be worthless and helpless alone in this realm? Your father sent me to this state and I am paying back the favor." He raise his other fist and punched Yami square in the jaw, but Yami only closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, bearing the pain wordlessly, while Yugi screamed for Bakura to stop.

"Now I am getting tired of your tough act. Scream, pharaoh. Scream in pain like any other of my victims." Bakura yelled as he kicked Yami in the ribs and stomped on his back, all of which the pharaoh took without uttering a single cry.

Kaiba felt his blood boil as Bakura kept torturing Yami. He felt unprecedented feelings of care and pride toward the figure on the ground, and in effect extreme hatred toward the white haired fiend. He didn't realize what he was doing until he came out of his hiding place. "Put him down, Bakura." Kaiba yelled as shadow magic he never believed in and didn't know how to use was fired from the Rod, catching the Tomb Robber off guard.

Kaiba grabbed the Puzzle on the ground, ran toward Yami, and lifted the barely conscious figure into his arms. He watched in satisfaction as Bakura staggered backwards, clutching his chest where the magic had hit him. But that satisfaction soon turned into confusion and worry when Yugi screamed in pain from the attack. How could that be possible? He didn't hit Yugi.

"Who do we have here? The priest is here to save his precious little pharaoh, is he? No worry. It would only make this easier. Now I don't need to waste energy to find you, priest, for what your father did to my village." Bakura smirked as he approached the former priest and the wounded pharaoh in his arm.

'OK, Kaiba, think, think. You can't attack him cause it will only end Yugi in pain. And Yami wouldn't like that. And why would I care if he likes it or not? Grr, now is not the time. OK, those morons said that this stupid Rod thing can control people's minds right? I'll just let him do some stupid stuff that won't hurt him, so it won't hurt Yugi and Yami will be happ…hem, and we'll have the chance to escape. Great, now just how do I activate this thing. Is there a button or something?'

As Bakura walked even closer and was preparing to strike, Kaiba knew he needed to do something. 'OK, concentrate. I can't believe I'm saying this but let's leave this to fate. Make him stop.' Kaiba concentrated on the Rod as it lightened.

Bakura felt the shadow energy drifting into his mind trying to subdue him. He utilized the Ring's energy to counter the magic from the Rod. "Do you think I can be that easily beaten?" The Ring shone brightly as Bakura inched even closer slowly.

Kaiba was shocked as his mind raced to find a solution. He tried to tap into more of the Rod's energy when a hand covered with cuts touched the Rod and a single word was uttered weakly. "Out." Then he was back to his office with a blood covered, unconscious, former spirit in his arm.

'Huh? How did we get out. Oh well, now we are out of there, we need some place to hide. If my memory is right, Bakura's Ring has power to track the items, so we need to be somewhere that he can't reach, at least not immediately.' Kaiba pushed the intercom and barked orders at his secretary. "Prepare Kaiba Corp helicopter right now. I am taking a long trip."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So the priest helped the pharaoh escape with the Puzzle, huh?" Bakura stated, talking to no one in particular. "No worry, I'll get them. But why try to track down those two, who most likely are 50 km away by now, when I can get them come to me. I have the perfect bait after all." Bakura turned his head toward the still bounded Yugi and a sadistic smirk formed.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear. Now Yami had the Puzzle back again, he was sure that Yami could feel the pain he felt, which would lead to the pharaoh coming back for his safety. He was never good at blocking his thoughts and feelings form the other, and he was sure with all the pain he wouldn't be able to block anything. 'Oh please, don't let Yami feel this, _don't_ let Yami feel this. I can't get him into danger again. Whatever god is up there. Please don't let Yami feel this.'

Bakura was now standing right in front of Yugi. He was ready to strike before he saw Yugi's eyes. Those eyes contained fear certainly, but that fear was not just for the boy's own safety. The boy was afraid of what was going to happen to his dark if he couldn't block all his feelings. At the moment when his own life was on the line, he was concerned about someone else's life. Those tear-filled eyes were shining with fear, concern, desperation, and most importantly, determination. The boy was determined to spare his dark from the pain he would surely feel, determined to save his dark like his dark had saved him. Those eyes, those beautiful amethyst eyes, are just like his sister's.

He still remembered that night, when her eyes were shining just like the little boy's right now. She was afraid that he would be killed, but she was also determined to prevent him from dieing. All these years those eyes haunted him. Now they appeared in his archenemy's light. It took his breath away.

He could take the innocent life in front him away just like the old pharaoh did to his sister, but he couldn't. SHE wouldn't want him to. The pharaoh could wait. Knowing him, he would come back at fist chance he got. At that time, he still got the advantage. He still would have his bait. Meanwhile, he could use a slave since he wouldn't let Ryou out of his soul room for a while. Grabbing a very confused Yugi, he exited the shadow realm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the Kaiba Corp helicopter, Kaiba was holding a badly beaten up pharaoh who had just regained his conscious.

"Where am I?" The once deep smooth voice was barely above a weak croak. Once flawless face was covered in cuts and bruises. The crimson eyes that usually held so much energy and confidence dully surveyed the surroundings, trying hard to focus and finally landed on the one who was holding him. "Kaiba?" Memory from earlier came back. "Thank you for saving me."

"Well, if we don't stop all the bleeding, you won't be thanking me for much longer." Kaiba said harshly, trying to hide the deep concern. His rival was in very bad shape. Many bones were broken and joints disjointed. There were cuts and bruises everywhere, but most importantly, there might very likely be internal bleedings in various organs. It could take his life. Kaiba mentally hit himself for not bringing any doctors, but even if there were doctors, the other man might die, again.

"Thank you for the concern." Yami tried to manage a smile but was too weak to do so. "But I have to go back, Bakura may be torturing Yugi right now and I need to go back to protect him and his friends. Who knows what Bakura would do to them for my escape." He struggled to rise but was apparently too weak to do so.

"Save little Yugi, save his friends, save everyone on earth. Why do you always think of others first. How about saving yourself? You may die from this Yami, do you realize that?" Kaiba knew he shouldn't be yelling but he couldn't help it. Why did this guy have to be so selfless towards everyone? Sure Kaiba could sacrifice himself for Mokuba, but for everyone on earth? No freaking way. Why did this guy have to defy everything he was taught? "Listen Yami, you are in very bad shape. So save yourself before you think about saving anyone else."

"But that was my whole life's purpose. Save Egypt, save the world. I suppose to sacrifice myself for everyone else. If I don't do that, what am I here for?" Yami asked his rival desperately.

Kaiba shook his head. "I can't believe I'm the one saying this but how about having a life? Learn about this new world? And maybe find a girl?" Kaiba felt a strange wave of jealousy as he said this while Yami chuckled lightly. "Look, I have already sent Mokuba to U.S. by plane and I will send all your idiotic friends there too. As far as I know, Bakura can't travel by shadow realm, can he?"

"No, he can't, and thank you for doing this. I can't repay you enough for this."

"You had done plenty for me before, so don't say that. Now let's figure out how to save you. I grabbed the Puzzle back there, would it be of any help?" Said Kaiba as he pulled the Puzzle from his briefcase and put it on Yami.

"Yes, thank you. I believe with the power of the Puzzle and the Rod, I can be healed. All we need to do are having our items touch and concentrating on my healing. It shouldn't be too hard." Yami explained excitedly as Kaiba got the Rod and touched Yami's Puzzle with it.

"Now think my body returns to its former form again." Yami and Kaiba both closed their eyes and imagined Yami's body returning normal. A blinding golden light spread from the items to cover Yami's body that was glowing as the healing process proceeded.

As Kaiba concentrated on healing Yami. He couldn't help but notice how well and nice the smaller form fit against his, and how great it would be to be able to hold the small, warm body like this forever.

The golden light faded as Yami's body returned to normal. All the cuts and bruises were gone. The broken bones were healed. And the internal bleedings stopped. Even the cuts on the clothes disappeared. Crimson eyes opened slowly. Kaiba smiled as those eyes were now shining with confidence again.

"Thank you, Kaiba, thank you. I can never repay you enough for this."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now get off me." Kaiba was a little grieved after saying those words but quickly pushes those feelings away.

However, Yami did not move. His expression turned form exhilaration to one of shock.

Concern overtook Kaiba as he asked: "What's wrong?"

Crimson eyes turned towards sapphire as Kaiba discerned fear in them for the first time. "Kaiba, I can't move."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There's the first chapter of my chaptered story. I had been thinking about this for almost half a year and had just put it into action. Tell me what you think and whether it would worth continuing.

HELP: Please tell me about grammar mistakes, I suck at it. And I think there's a plot hole in there somewhere, but I can't find it. Oh well, hope you guys have better luck than I do.

Thank you all for having enough patient to finish reading this sorry excuse for a chapter. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Trust

Author: supernerd3333

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Ha, didn't forget it this time.

Summary: Bakura took Yugi hostage to torture Yami. Kaiba saved the pharaoh but there was something wrong with the body. They needed to figure out a solution and save Yugi, who didn't seem to be too desperate for saving. S/YY, YB/Y

Warning: Kaiba/Yami, Bakura/Yugi. Don't like it, don't read. OOC for Kaiba. A little spoiler for Ancient Egypt. I suck at romance, don't say I didn't warn you. I try to put some action into it, but seems like I failed. Watch out for grammar mistakes. A lot of it doesn't really make sense, but it's the best my brain can do.

Thank you, all your reviewers. Your supports are much appreciated. I have some response at the end of the chapter.

Sorry for the delay, but I had a writer's block, and it was only the first chapter. Anyway, this has become an extremely mushy and pointless chapter, and probably and extremely mushy story. Don't say you weren't warned. Also, I have found the plot hole. Yay for me. So I made an excuse for it, a pathetic one I have to admit, but at least it's an excuse. Now enjoy, though I doubt if you will.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"You can't move? What do you mean you can't move?" Kaiba yelled shocked.

"_I_ don't know how this happened or why. Do you think _I_ want to be unable to move? This blows my only chance to rescue Yugi. Do you think _I_ want to just lie here, not able to fulfill the promise I made with my life? Why are you yelling at _ME_?" Closing his eyes, Yami knew he was losing control. "Sorry, Kaiba, I should not have yelled at you like that, after all the things you have done for me." Yami's voice was calm and controlled again, but inside, he was a mess. This destroyed all his hope of saving his light. He broke the promise he made when Yugi pieced together the puzzle. He failed his light, again.

Kaiba gazed at the distraught face. It was filled with self-loath. His heart softened. The smaller man definitely blamed himself for all that happened. Kaiba sighed deeply and pulled the smaller body even closer. Tilting the other's chin up, he gazed into the beautiful, yet pained eyes. "Yami, this is not your fault." Yami tries to protest but Kaiba cut him short by putting a finger on his lips. "I know you want to say that you failed to protect your light, that you dragged him into this whole mess. If you were never here, he would not have gotten hurt. But this is really not your fault. You took all those beatings and tortures for him to be safe. And if you ask Yugi, he would tell you the same thing. He loves to have you as his dark. And even if this is your fault, which it is not, it has already happened. Mourning over it would get you no where. Now I really wonder how you became the King of Games when you can't calm down at stressful time, when you can't face a difficult and emotional challenge with a calm and clear mind. I know that _my_ one true rival will not be acting like a lost chicken in such a situation."

"But what if Bakura hurts him. He may be torturing little Yugi at this second." Desperation was evident in the normally calm and collected voice.

"If Bakura did anything, shouldn't he had done so by now? Even though you two are too far apart to directly communicate, you should still feel his pain if it is at a high level. Since you haven't felt anything through your mind link yet, he's fine. Yugi is a tough kid. He can handle it and Bakura can't really kill him since he is the bait." Kaiba reasoned. "You should know all this. But you cared too much to think straight right now. Your concern is clouding your judgment, and at a time like this, it is not a wise action. Now, sleep a little bit. You've had a long day and we have a long trip ahead."

"You are right, Kaiba, I have been acting like a useless scum. I guess I was too worried. And thank you. You don't know how much your words meant to me." Yami replied with renewed energy.

"Hn, tell this to anyone and it will be the last word you'll ever say." Kaiba said harshly, although a little bit embarrassed. He was glad that the confident gleam in Yami's beautiful eyes returned.

"Now you are back to your usual jackass self, I feel much more at ease. I am going to sleep now, try not to toss me outside the door." Yami closed his eyes. The blue eyed man was certainly intriguing. One minute he was the biggest jerk in world's history, the next he was the understanding friend anyone would want. One minute he tried to plunder you to the deepest well of depression and humiliation, next he was doing everything in his power to help. Talk about unstable. He swore that man had more mood swings than a woman with PMS. But he was strangely comfortable with the changes, almost expecting them.

He enjoyed the harsh half's crude ways of helping, and the amiable half's tender encouragement, the half usually only showed to Mokuba. He hated to admit it, but he needed the other man's support to go through this right now. Kaiba had always helped him through the most difficult situations and Yami hoped he would help him through this one also. "Kaiba? You are still going to be here when I wake up, right?" He asked, quiet embarrassed.

Kaiba couldn't help but smile at the question. "No, I won't. I'll be cutting you into pieces and scatter your remains to four winds to be carried to the farthest corners of earth." The pharaoh smiled at this and closed his eyes, drifting into peaceful sleep in the other man's arm.

Kaiba smiled at the sleeping form in his arm. The smaller one was such a strong and caring person. Countless times, he looked at danger and death in the face and won. Today, he was ready to sacrifice his own life for Yugi without uttering a single cry. This was the King of Games, his true rival, the one man he truly admired. Yet now, looking at the sleeping figure, Kaiba noticed another side of his rival, one that was delicate, almost vulnerable. Golden bangs framed the angelic face. Tight leather outfit brought out the alluring, lean body. He was like a priceless gem, just begging to be possessed. Kaiba's whole body caught on fire at the last thought. And the body pressed to his certainly didn't make the matter easier. What the hell was this? He didn't suppose to be homosexual. He was asexual. OK, he definitely had been working too hard. Now let's just sleep and pray there was no dirty dreams. Kaiba commanded his brain as he drifted into a uneasy slumber.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yugi blinked as darkness disappeared and light evaded his senses. Adjusting to the new environment, he surveyed his surroundings, realizing he was in Bakura's house. But something was different. Last time he came, the house was spotless, but this time, wine bottles littered the floor, unwashed dishes piled on the table, snack wrappers stacked by the couch. To put it simple, this house was only fit to live a pig.

As Yugi looked around, Bakura slouched on the couch and yelled. "Hey, dwarf, get me a bottle of Vodka."

Yugi stopped looking as he heard this. Turning toward his kidnapper, he protested: "I am not your slave you know, and I do have a name."

Bakura turned toward the little boy and had his most deranged expression on. "You are my slave now and you will do what I told you to do. And I would call you whatever I please, got that?" His eyes narrowed and fang showed.

Yugi immediately changed his attitude. "OK. I'll get your wine, just tell me where it is."

Bakura smirked at this. The kid was not stupid. "It is in the lower half of the refrigerator."

Yugi came back with the wine in a second. "Here is you wine, Bakura."

Bakura grabbed the wine, started drinking from it, and mentioned Yugi to sit on the floor. "Now you are here, I have to lay some rules. You are now my property, so you'd better do everything I ask you to and address me as master if you want to avoid bloodshed. Is that understood?"

Yugi nodded vehemently, not wanting to be beaten into a bloody pulp. But a question surfaced in his mind. "Bak… I mean Master, if our life energies are linked, shouldn't you feel what I am feeling? If I die, shouldn't you die also?"

Bakura raised his eyebrow at this. "Do you think I am stupid? I did link our life forces together, but it's only a one way deal. You would feel my pain but I wouldn't feel yours. Do you think I would make myself vulnerable by feeling what you are feeling? So don't think about killing yourself to kill me, unless you want a try?" Bakura looked at Yugi nonchalantly.

"No, thank you."

"Good, now I am going to sleep so better get yourself useful. And don't even try to escape, I have a barrier built around the house." Closing his eyes, Bakura fell asleep instantly.

Yugi stood there for a minuet, very confused. Why didn't Bakura beat him to lure Yami when they were in the shadow realm? That didn't make any sense. Could it be Bakura's conscious forbid him to attack a defenseless victim? Conscious? Bakura? Yeah, right. That guy didn't even blink when he killed. Whatever Bakura was planning, it was not good. He needed to be careful, for himself and for Yami. Shaking head to clear his thoughts, Yugi started to clean the house. If he was to live here for a while, might as well make it comfortable.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kaiba was pissed when he woken up from one of the most pleasant and torturing dreams ever, one concerning a crimson eyed pharaoh in some very intriguing positions. To make it worse, his main problem was sleeping peacefully in his lap, pressing against his body agonizingly. Kaiba groaned. Stop thinking like that. How could something feel so bad and so good at the same time? He needed psychological help.

It was quiet disturbing actually. The all mighty King of the Games would first fall to the hands of the Tomb Robber, need his saving, unable to move, then become the center of his desire. Did he say desire? Grr. Even though he hated to admit it, the pharaoh did look pretty good. And though he was a genius, he was also a teenager. Teenagers had certain uncontrollable hormones and his rival somehow appealed to those hormones. Yes, it's just that, his mind would never be influenced by the other. There, problem solved. Who needed psychiatrist when they were geniuses?

Then again, hormone didn't explain why he longed for the other's acceptance, why he wanted to help the mutt and cheerleaders just for the other to be happy. Kaiba shook his head, now was no time to think about that. They were going to land in Egypt soon, then he needed to contact Isis, the freaky woman, to get some information. That also meant that he would see the psychopath Malik. Great. Wasn't seeing one psycho enough for a lifetime? He would have to deal with two in a day. Someone up there hated him, but on the plus side, he got the pharaoh sleeping in his arms. Why would that be a plus side, he did not want to analyze.

After another hour of flight, Kaiba's helicopter landed on top of a 5 star hotel in Cairo. Lifting the still sleeping figure up, Kaiba carried Yami to their room. As one could guess, it was fancy and expensive. Kaiba put Yami done on one of the king sized bed before going to bathroom to take a shower to relieve some stress. When he cleaned up and went back to check on Yami, the other was already fully awake and surveying the room in slight panic.

"Yami, are you alright?" Kaiba walked up and sat beside the lying form.

"Kaiba, thank Ra." Yami's panic died down as relief took over. "I woke up and didn't recognize this place. No one was here. I thought you really left me alone. And what is this place anyway?" Yami asked intriguingly.

Kaiba smiled at the pharaoh's apparent curiosity. Dare he say that the fascinated expression on the pharaoh's face was kind of attractive and charming by smallness, prettiness, and quaintness. Now, "cute" was not a word in vocabulary, mind you. His heart was also filled with strange euphoria hearing that the pharaoh had been looking for him and was afraid he would leave. But that didn't mean he wouldn't tease the royalty about that. "Aww, was the all mighty pharaoh afraid of being alone? To think you specifically required my presence, I am very flattered your highness." Kaiba smirked as he bowed his head in mockery, which earned him a heated glare from his highness.

Then a smirked crept onto Yami's face, replacing the frown. "Ah, my most honorable priest, you have finally accepted my sovereignty over you. This is a moment to remember in history of mankind. So, dearest priest, may you give me a brief as in where we are and why we are here?" Yami's eyes twinkled with mirth as Kaiba growled.

"We are in the finest hotel in Cairo and we are here to meet your other priest Isis and the psycho tomb keeper Malik to see if they have any answer for your condition, you royal pain in the ass." Kaiba grunted out.

Yami raised an eyebrow in faint shock. "Is that any way to address your sovereign, priest? I see that 3000 years had erased whatever humility you had left."

"I had humility back then?" Now it was Kaiba's turn to act surprised. "My, my, you really do learn something everyday."

"And you call _me_ pain in the ass?" If Yami could move, he'd be shaking his head right now.

"Did the noble pharaoh just uttered such crude language? Which direction did the sun come up from today?" Kaiba mocked.

"I'd say west judging from the fact that you are smiling." Yami commented oh-so-wisely.

Kaiba quickly caught his behavior and turned the smile into a scowl. Then he uttered the most intelligent thing any genius would come up with in such a situation. "Am not."

"That is very mature, my priest." Yami was highly entertained.

"Shut up." Kaiba seethed.

"So, only has the child's ability to speak two words coherently now, are we?"

"Since you are a 3000 years old dead spirit who never even supposes to have a body, I guess everyone is a child to you, you old hag."

"Now, now, children, 'hag' is used to describe female." Yami explained patiently as an kindergarten teacher would to 4 years old kid. Of course, if you use ratio, Yami's age verses Kaiba's was roughly similar to a 30 years old teacher's verses a 2 and a half month old baby's.

Kaiba was seeing red by now. Of course, that could be Yami's taunting eyes he was entranced by. He grunted through his teeth. "You are getting on my last nerve, pharaoh."

"You had any nerves?" Yami blinked at Kaiba innocently.

Now, if it was anyone else, Kaiba would strangle him/her to death by now. But since it was our beloved pharaoh we were talking about, our cold blooded CEO couldn't bare to put his hand around that delicate neck, which would lead to his regret in the decision and frantic attempt to revive the pharaoh, including giving a CPR. Of course, the former priest wouldn't mind that, would he?

Being the less stubborn one of the two, Yami decided he had enough fun today. "OK, Kaiba, it's time to end this pointless argument."

Kaiba only grunted in response.

"Kaiba. You took a shower." Yami stated, finally saw the damp hair.

"Nice discovery, you oh so observant one." Kaiba narrowed his eyes, apparently still sore from losing the spit match.

"You know, this is a very long, tiring, and hot day…" Yami was suddenly very embarrassed.

"Uh-huh?" Seeing the expression on the other's face, Kaiba was very interested.

"Wearing leather certainly didn't make it any easier…"

"So?"

"So, I was wandering that…"

"What?"

"I was wandering if you could, you know…"

"Just spill it already."

"If you can help me take a bath?" Yami tried to sound nonchalant as he blunted it out.

Kaiba's eyes widened to an extent that would make Yugi jealous.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bakura woke up to a very much improved house. The dishes were gone, trashes taken away, and dust accumulated during an indefinite period in which Bakura took control was cleaned. "Yugi?"

Yugi came out from the kitchen. "Hey, Ba… I mean, master, why did you call?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes. The kid was definitely enjoying himself too much. "What were you doing?"

"Why, cooking. We need to buy more grocery, some of those food already expired." Yugi reported.

"No, what were you doing before that?"

"I was cleaning. I don't know when was the last time this place got cleaned." Yugi wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Did I tell you to clean this place?"

"No, but …"

"But what? I like this place dirty and I do not wish people to destroy what _I_ like." Bakura snarled with his vampire voice.

"You…" Yugi was angered by Bakura' apparent taunting and was about to snap when he realized the potential harm he would place himself and more importantly, his dark into. "I… I'm sorry, master. I didn't know." Yugi stepped back a little, swallowing his dignity.

Bakura inwardly smirked. 'So the little runt had some backbone. It would just make breaking him more interesting. "And now you know. But knowing how bad the pharaoh's amnesia was, I wouldn't be surprised that you forget it tomorrow."

Taking a deep breath, Yugi uttered evenly. "I will try to remember."

"Now, go back to what you were doing." Bakura snapped while flipping through the channels on TV.

Yugi was retreating into the kitchen when he suddenly stopped. "Master?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you beat me back in the shadow realm?"

"What, you want me to?" Bakura sneered, but Yugi knew he was trying to change the topic. Bakura sighed. He didn't know what took over him, but he couldn't resist that voice. "You remind me of someone." He spoke softly, eyes not once leaving the screen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kaiba stared down at the pharaoh like he had just been resurrected. Well, technically, he _was_ resurrected a few hours ago, but that was beyond the point.

"Kaiba, I didn't mean for _you_ to actually do it." Yami quickly explained. "You can call up some hotel workers and ask them to do it."

What? Letting someone else to see and TOUCH what was rightfully his? "NO!" Kaiba declared vehemently, which earned him a wary glance from the other. "I can't let people know that I am here with my greatest rival, who is mysteriously unable to move." The excuse came out wonderfully.

"Oh, so…" Yami trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Look, I'll help you take a bath." Kaiba finally said with great courage while briefly wonder what he had gotten himself into.

After finally able to get the tight leather outfit off, put a very naked Yami in warm water, glaring at the evil wash cloth in hope it would suddenly disappear to the shadow realm when he was cleaning certain area, tending the other's certain biological need that everyone needs to fulfill several times a day, drying the body that was only covered by a layer of water droplets, and putting the other into a one size too big black silk pajama that showed the bare shoulder, Kaiba finally helped the other to finish the torturing bath, then realizing that he needed another shower, a very cold one.

Even though embarrassed, Kaiba was also a bit pleased. The first reason was rather obvious. The second was that he had prevented Yami from being raped, a fate he was certain would befall the pharaoh if a hotel employee was doing the helping part.

Now, after both men's blushes had somewhat subsides, the two engaged in another war of mouth and tongue (by that I mean creative discussion) to lose some awkward tension. "Kaiba, it's great you had helped me, but since when did you become such a sentimental friend?" Yami asked casually.

"Don't' flatter yourself." Kaiba glared at the other. "I helped you so you would be in top form when we duel again." He had said that so many times when he was helping the other, he didn't even need to think to come up with it.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Haven't you used that excuse for once too many times during the past years? Well I guess I should have realized after knowing Joey for that long that you really can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Are you comparing me to the mutt?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"I am not, but now you said it. I can see the resemblance." Yami smirked as he heard Kaiba growl. "See what I mean? You growl too much like a dog."

Kaiba could only growl again.

"You know, I've always wandered how two male dogs would court. Maybe you and Joey should do it sometimes."

"The mutt?" Kaiba screeched in horror, then narrowed his eyes till no one can see the eyes anymore. "Oh, you did not just say that."

"Say what?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "I am curious by nature. After all, you were the one who said I was the observant one who make nice discoveries."

"For someone who's immobile you certainly talk a lot."

"Well, if you can't use your other body parts, better use your mouth."

'Well, I can think of better ways for you to use your mouth, but you don't need to know that.' "Apparently other body parts include your brain, or you should know to shut your mouth up while you still have one."

"Or else what? The dog will bite me?"

'Actually biting doesn't sound so bad, but again you don't need to know that.' Then a smirk found its way onto Kaiba's face. "You know, pharaoh, biting isn't dogs' only line of defense. Unknown to most, we also tickle each other."

Yami's eyes widened in horror as the smirk on Kaiba's face turned into a full fledged evil grin. "Kaiba, you wouldn't dare." Yami narrowed his eyes the best he could.

"Oh? Wouldn't I? I think I wouldn't pass this opportunity." Kaiba moved on top of Yami. "You are going to pay for all the things you said today." With that warning, Kaiba began to tickle our poor immobile pharaoh who could do nothing but panting between laughs.

"S… Stop. Kai… Kaiba. Right now!" The fallen King of Games commanded meekly.

"Say that I am better than you and I will stop." Kaiba smirked while still tickling the smaller boy senseless.

"O… OK. You… are… the win…winner… a…against the im… immobile… pharaoh." Yami managed with great difficulty to utter those words between pants and laughs.

"Against the immobile pharaoh? I see you want more of your treatment, huh?" Kaiba's eyes glazed over as the smaller boy continue to pant incessantly under him. How easy would it be to just have him right now? Kaiba was trying hard not to do that, when a awkward cough was heard.

Turning his head toward the source of the voice, Kaiba saw a Egyptian with huge earrings wearing a long sandy robe and a turban. Yami, whose head was also facing that way, clearly recognized him.

With a faint trace of smile, the very unwelcome intruder asked in a calm yet slightly amused voice. "Am I interrupting something?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Now, glad that was over. It sucks. I was trying to find the humor effect since I believe the next few chapters will be pretty sad. Oh, well, the best I can do. Sorry for disappointing all the reviewers. Here are your responses.

Allison lightning – Glad you like it. I need to somehow bring Kaiba into the story so I gave him the Millennium Rod which somehow in someway landed in his office. Pathetic excuse, but oh well.

Kome – The reason that you thought was the cause, was probably the cause. I can't really create those deep elusive plots, so I do it simple. .

Someone – Very appreciated.

KuraiBakuFan – Ahem, yeah. He can't move. I need a way to get Kaiba and Yami together. It's a lame excuse I know, but at least it's an excuse. Hehe. Scratches head in embarrassment.

glomps Yugi – Well, I like that sentence too, believe to be my personal best. I am not being very modest, am I? Hehe. I am sorry there's not that much fluffiness in this chapter between Yugi and Bakura, and most likely none in later chapter since it is about to go dark for those two. Hope you don't mind.

Hell's Sorrow – Thank you so much for all your encouragement. It really made my day. Thank you. I just hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Trust

Author: supernerd3333

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Summary: Bakura took Yugi hostage to torture Yami. Kaiba saved the pharaoh but there was something wrong with the body. They needed to figure out a solution and save Yugi, who didn't seem to be too desperate for saving. S/YY, B/Y

Warning: Kaiba/Yami, Bakura/Yugi. Don't like it, don't read. A little spoiler for Ancient Egypt. I suck at romance, don't say I didn't warn you. I try to put some action into it, but seems like I failed. Watch out for grammar mistakes, plot holes, and a SANE Malik.

Nope, I'm not dead. Finished all my college apps. Got into a pretty good Engineering school. Just been busy watching Olympics and doing scholarship stuff. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter has lots and lots of arguing that doesn't make any sense, also a sane Malik and a not so stable Isis, so enjoy.

Flames welcome. I can take it. Just don't flame the pairing, that's stupid.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

With a faint trace of smile, the very unwelcome intruder asked in a calm yet slightly amused voice. "Am I interrupting something?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Hell yeah!' Kaiba screamed mentally, but wisely didn't voice it out and instead focused on a more logical question, "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" He narrowed his eyes. He did not like intruders, especially intruders who liked to pop up from nowhere.

Yami, on the other hand, seemed to be overjoyed in seeing the turban guy, a fact that Kaiba did not take in very well. "Shadi, how come you know that I am here?"

A ghostly smile crept onto the other's face. "Ever since I first found you in Pegasus' castle, I've always been following you in spirit, my pharaoh." Shadi bowed as he spoke.

"Does that make you a stalker?" Kaiba glared as Shadi only smiled.

"No, more like a protector."

"Protector? Is that why Yugi was kidnapped, Yami was tortured, and then rendered immobile?" Kaiba accused heatedly.

"Everything happens for a reason, Kaiba." Shadi explained calmly. "Some things are meant to happen. Whereas I do not have the power to interfere with what fate planned for you two, I will do whatever is in my ability to help you through this ordeal. Who knows, what comes as a result may not be altogether unpleasant." A mysterious smile formed on Shadi's passive face, annoying Kaiba to no end. But just when he was ready to refute, Yami jumped in to stop the altercation.

"Shadi, you can travel by shadow, right? Can you see what Yugi is doing right now? Is Bakura hurting him?" Yami asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, my pharaoh." Shadi bowed his head. "It seemed that Bakura had put up a barrier around his house, one which I cannot penetrate."

"A barrier? Is that why Yugi and I cannot feel each other?" Yami panicked. "Does that mean if Yugi's hurt, I can't even feel it?"

"The barrier is strong, but so is your bond. Though you two cannot communicate with each other like you used to, I believe strong emotions can seep through. If you can't feel Yugi's pain, he should not be in extreme danger." Shadi explained.

Yami was somewhat relieved. He then noticed the annoyed and confused look on Kaiba's face. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced you two yet, right? Kaiba this is Shadi, keeper of the Millennium Ankh and Scale, also the protector of the Millennium items." Kaiba snorted at the title and a faint scowl appeared in Shadi's face.

"And I know Seto Kaiba very well," Shadi spoke before Yami, "reincarnation of High Priest Seth, holder of the Millennium Rod." Kaiba glared at the turban guy for speaking nonsense when Mr. Lame Incarnation spoke again. "I hope you will accept your destiny after this ordeal, and the feeling you've been trying to avoid."

"Feeling? What feeling?" Kabia snarled. How dare this weirdo talk about things he doesn't know nada about? "If the only thing you can rant about is my so called 'feeling' and 'destiny,' I suggest you to get your ass out of here before I call security." Kaiba brought out his cell phone from his pocket and glared at the sucker. But the perfectly dramatic situation on his part was ruined by Yami.

"Kaiba! Shadi's here to help. I know you don't like others to talk about your life, but at least try to be nice for Yugi's sake." Yami's tone changed from demanding to almost pleading.

Kaiba stared at those beautiful crimson eyes. Damn him and those eyes. He grunted "whatever," and put his phone back into his pocket, all the while glaring at the turban guy and trying to resist the urge to snatch that smile off his face.

Yami broke the silence. "So, Shadi, you have any idea how to make me able to move again?"

Shadi shook his head. "I'm sorry, my pharaoh. I don't have enough power to heal you. But you will be able to move in due time with solutions unexpected. And I believe you have two other visitors coming."

Right then, there's a knock on the door. Kaiba glared heatedly at the freak. Moving towards the door he mumbled along the lines of "stupid self proclaimed psychic turban freak who thinks he's the truth we seek."

Opening the door, he groaned at the sight. In front of him were another two psychos he didn't want to see right now, Isis and Malik. Does someone up there hate him so much that they'd bring three freaks into his room at the same time?

Isis let out an amused laugh. "Glad to see you too, priest Kaiba."

Now Kaiba knew she's using that name just to piss him off. OK, tell yourself "don't kill her" a thousand times so you won't do it. Oh, the wonderful theory of self fulfilling prophecy. Never worked that well. But he found out repeating Yami one hundred times work wonder, for reasons he doesn't want to find out. He snarled through his teeth. "Let's just go in and get this over with."

The trio walked into the bedroom and Isis immediately went up to Yami's side, praying for his well being. As Isis fuss about taking care of himself better to Yami, Malik spoke for the first time. "My pharaoh, how is it that you can't move now? We need some detail of what happened to help you."

Thus, Yami went over the lengthy detail of what happened. The room relapsed to silence as each person tries to figure out what went wrong, except Shadi who didn't look too concerned.

"I don't get it. With the power of the puzzle and rod, the healing process should be complete." Isis paced around the room.

"But obviously it didn't, or he wouldn't be lying here paralyzed now would he, Ms. No Help at All?" Kaiba oh so kindly put it.

The others are too tired to argue with his insults. They simply can't understand the reason for the problem, thus can't find the solution. Kaiba is pissed that after suffering all this with three psychos they still can't find the cause and of course, the sad look on Yami's face doesn't help the matter. He wants to gather the boy in his arm and comfort him, telling him they are going to get through this together. He was most surprised about what Yami said next.

"Isis, can I move in with you guys for a while?"

The only word formed in Kaiba's mind was "what?" After all they've been through, granted it's no yet a day, or not any time yet if you count the time zone, Yami just wanted to dump him and move in with the psychos? Why?

"Kaiba has a business to run and I am only a burden to him by staying here." Burden? Can't he understand?

"Of course, my pharaoh." Malik bowed his head in compliance. 'Of course my ass.' Kaiba thought angrily. "Malik is definitely gay and any gay man would want a piece of Yami with his tight little ass covered in… Kaiba, you did NOT just think that." As kaiba started to beat whatever is left of his imaginary brain against imaginary walls, Isis's eyes went vacant and then she shouted vehemently, "NO!"

Everyone snapped their heads toward here, except Yami who couldn't move his head. She laughed nervously and cleared her throat. "My pharaoh, as honorable as it is for us to have you in our humble abode, we simply don't have the means to truly serve your majesty. Our room isn't as large and well cleaned as this. Malik and I have to work in the museum, which give us no time to tend to your need. I believe the best choice is for you to stay here."

Shadi and Malik nodded their head. Kaiba, though whole heartedly agrees, tried his best to look annoyed. Seeing this, Yami reluctantly agrees. Then he suddenly thought of something. "Even if we can't figure out what's wrong with me, I still wonder what Bakura meant by avenging his village."

The psycho trio, as Kaiba so nicely termed them, looked among each other. "To that we may be able to answer."

"Oh?"

"Three thousands years ago, the Millennium items were built by your father's command to save Egypt from war, but by building them, a whole village is killed to complete the ritual. The only survivor is Bakura."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So the little boy saw his whole village slaughtered and from that day on he vowed he'd get revenge on the pharaoh."

"That is… that is so…"

"What? You scared? It's you who want me to tell you a bed time story, toddler."

"I did not." Yugi huffed indignantly. "I only said I couldn't sleep and you said a bed time story would be appropriate."

"I used to do that when my little… Whatever. Just sleep." Bakura turned away from Yugi.

Yugi, however, looked up from his temporary bed on the floor. "Is that boy in the story you, Bakura?"

"How many times have I told you not to call be Bakura?" Angered, Bakukra yelled without turning to face Yugi.

"You are avoiding the question!"

"Shut up!"

"Why do you feel the need to tell me about this? You should be hiding these things. Why did you tell me, Bakura?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Bakura set up from his bed abruptly and snarled at the boy sitting on the floor, neither backing away from the glare.

"I'm just trying to help. Tell me what it is, Bakura."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That's all I can tell you my pharaoh." Isis finished the narrative.

Kaiba was a bit shocked. Bakura must had a messed up life. He saw his whole village slaughtered when he was just a kid, went through god knows what to just survive, and then got stuck in the ring for three thousand years. No wonder that guy was nuts. He had a worse life than Kaiba, and Kaiba wasn't the most sane people on earth.

Yami, however, was surprisingly calm. "Thank you all for coming. I hope we'll find out a way to save Yugi and cure me. For the time being, I think it's best for us to wait for this to play out. You all have wasted enough time on me already today and should probably return home now."

The trio bowed and prepare to leave but was halted by Yami again. "If any of you are less busy and willing to take me in, I would be grateful."

"Of course, my pharaoh," came the unified response, but from the look of it, Shadi and Isis wouldn't volunteer any day soon.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Did the guy want to escape him that much? After all he did for him? Anger and hurt filled the heart he thought he got rid of. He marched to get his briefcase in the corner and fully intended to storm off to the living room when Yami stopped him.

"Where are you going, Kaiba?"

"To leave you some space, your majesty." Kaiba bowed mockingly.

"I knew you were going to throw me out sometime, just didn't expect it to be so soon." Yami smiled wearily.

"Throw you out? You were the one who couldn't wait to get out of here to be with your precious followers who want nothing but to get in you pants."

"Get in my pants? They are my priests and they are loyal to me. Unfortunately I can't say the same to you who wouldn't even acknowledge your priesthood."

"Why should I? I'm not trying to get in your pants."

"Seto Kaiba. If you insult my priests and me one more time, I'll not hesitate to send you to the Shadow Realm."

"Of course, that way your precious little priests would be able to pick you up and have a group orgy."

"Are you _trying_ to go to the Shadow Realm, Kaiba?"

"Are you _trying_ to have me throw you out?"

"You will throw me out sooner or later once you figured out keeping me here will do nothing to help your chance of beating me in Duel Monsters."

"Do you think I am that heartless, Yami? I'd throw you out because it wouldn't help me win?"

"Do you think I am that stupid, Kaiba? I don't know your temper will get the best of you?"

"Yami, who do you take me _for_?"

"Kaiba, who do you take _me_ for?

"Oh, your arrogance is blasphemous."

"Only surpassed by yours."

"Haven't I done enough to prove I've changed, Yami?"

"Haven't I done enough to prove I want to help, Kaiba?"

"Help by leaving?"

"Change by insulting?"

"You are the one who wants to dump _me_, Yami."

"You are the one who wants to throw me out, Kaiba."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"This is pointless."

"My point exactly."

"Yami, are you afraid I'm going to leave?"

"Kaiba, are you afraid _I _am going to leave?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No," Bakura snarled. "I do not need to tell you anything and I expect you to address me with respect."

"I just want to help, Bakura."

"Well I don't need it."

"Yes you do and I am here to help whether you like it or not."

"Hah, you are just like your dark, always the righteous ones on the outside, but are just as selfish and cruel as everyone else in the world."

"No, we are not."

"The pharaoh killed my _whole village_. My little sister died right before my eyes!" Bakura blanched. He had to control himself.

"But Bakura, you said it's the only pharaoh, not Yami, who did those things. You can't hold it against him. I don't think he even knows what happened if he was born at all."

"He may not commanded it, but I know he would have done the same thing if he had the chance."

"That is not true. Yami would _never_ do that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I would never do that, Yami." Kaiba finally said after an hour of silence during which he typed and Yami slept. But for some reason, he suspects the other is not sleeping as he expects his priest to believe, maybe the same reason that Kaiba himself can't really concentrate on typing up reports.

"What won't you do?" Yami replied wearily.

"Throw you out. I'd never throw you out, Yami. I said I will help you and so I will." Kaiba stood up and set on the bed, looking into Yami's now opened ruby eyes.

"I know Kaiba, I'm sorry about all the things I said about you. I know you are a good person, it's just that…I…I was distressed." Yami closed his eyes tiredly, heaving a long sigh.

"About Yugi, or what your father did?"

"Both."

"You know what your father did had nothing to do with you." Kaiba declared urgently. "You cannot possibly have any control over what happened. Don't lose faith in yourself because of what others did." Kaiba stared into the opened eyes, hoping to comfort the other with his gaze.

"Humph." Yami chucked mirthlessly. "That's not the point. We were in a war. I would have done exactly the same thing as my father did." He then looked into Kaiba's eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Kaiba was shocked. He thought the pharaoh was a strict follower of the Egyptian equivalent of Ten Commandments, whatever that is, and is always a righteous saint who preaches heart of the cards. But now, when he looked into those bloody red eyes, he finally understood. They are not the eyes of a saint, nor a demon. They are eyes of a man willing to do whatever and risk whatever to achieve what he believed is right, good for the common cause. They are symbols of wisdom and determination, of the highest power in a kingdom long lost, with the right to kill and give at his whim. Dangerous and fragile, harsh and benign, rash and calm, dark and light, mixed together like in all man, but this one isn't afraid to act on it. For a moment, there were just two of them, him losing himself to those dangerously alluring eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

You know, things are always better in your mind than on paper. I really enjoyed picturing the scene in my mind, but now reading this is just painful. Oh well, hope you liked it.

Hell's Sorrow: I hope this chapter answered all your questions. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the compliment.

setokaibalover25: Sorry, I don't exactly know what you mean by both ticklish. If you meant that Yami is going to be well again, it will happen in about two chapters.

Darleneartist, Soul Schuyler, jenniferLittle, Linnea the Loser, Pickle-Kitten: Glad you liked it.

Pharaoh Star Yami: You are SO right. I always have this bad habit of writing, putting everything in and stuff. But I really don't know how to change it. Maybe that's the reason why I always feel my stories suck so much. I am trying to change it, but English is my second language so it's a bit hard. Hope you'll tolerate it, though. Thanks you very much for pointing it out.

Yamizgurl4ever: Really, really sorry for the long wait. Hope this didn't disappoint you too much after the long wait.

Senko: Don't worry. I'm Chinese and English is my second language too. Your guess on the reason for Yami's paralysis isn't what I had in mind, but glad you liked it.


End file.
